


Mr. Johns: Maya's Music Teacher.

by Stuckfan



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, F/M, Future underage sex, Married Couple, Married Life, Nudity, Vaginal Fingering, stay tuned for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: I'm a music teacher at John Adams Middle school. I'm good at my job and both the teachers and students love me. I try my best to give both my all, but everyone once and a while I get a special student.....
Relationships: Original Male Character/ Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Mr. Johns: Maya's Music Teacher.

I'm a music teacher at John Adams Middle school. I'm good at my job and both the teachers and students love me. I try my best to give both my all, but everyone once and a while I get a special student. A student who's voice is so good I must push them to be better. This year that student's name is Maya Hart. She is 13 and has a voice of an angel. She is a girl with style and grace I haven't seen before. I've become a bit obsessed with her. 

Her and I have spent hours working together, improving her voice and writing music. She is a natural artist both with song and paint. When it started it was slow. We were working together late one afternoon. I was standing behind her as she was writing some lyrics she was having trouble with the structure. "It just isn't working" she complains as she leans back and stretches. My eyes drawn to her small breast as they press against her shirt. Her bra pronounced and I find myself wondering what they would look like. " Lets go to another section, maybe something will click if we stop thinking about it" She agrees then stands up and walks around. I look at the clock and realize we have been at the a bit too long. We both should get home. "Maya, it's time to head home. We can work on this next week" She looks over at me and her eyes drop down. I'm not sure what she's looking at until she goes deep red. I look down and see a slight tent in my pants. I cough and turn around, trying to hide my body's reaction to her. "I'll see you Monday" I dismiss her. She bolts out of the room and I just hope I haven't ruined things. 

Let me tell you a bit more about myself. My name is David Johns. Mr. Johns to my students. I've been the teacher for about 8 years. I got very lucky getting this position as the previous teacher retired just as I graduated from college. I love it here, the pay is great, the fellow teachers are fun, and the students....well the students fill my fantasies. Hey, I only look and never touch, nothing wrong with that.... right? My wife(Jayden) understands. I know what your thinking...your wife understands? Bullshit!. 

Well it's true. I met her in college and we have a wild relationship, no secrets and no judgments between us. Ok, when I say we met in college you might be thinking we met in class or something like that, but no she was a fan of my fanfic. You see I write steamy fanfic about all my favorite TV shows and Movies. The type of steamy fiction that you usually keep secret and only a special type of person enjoy. I got very lucky and found a woman who liked to pleasure herself to my stories. We started talking when I got a special request for a story from her. I had never seen the show she wanted, but was surprised when she requested a scene with the teen actress and the actress playing her mother. No, incest doesn't bother me, nor did the request, I was just surprised a female her age wanted those stories. You see she was 17 at the time of the request. Our age differences wasn't to far apart as I was 20. We married two years later and live a life of bliss. 

Her and I have always be sexually open with each other. No secrets, no lies. I'm attracted to young girls and she is too. We've never indulged in this attraction, but that only fuels our role play. That doesn't happen every night. In fact, for the most part, we are a normal married couple. Her: the saleswoman. Me: the Teacher. We live in a nice apartment, especially for New York. Sometimes we may go out to a swinger's bar and bring a woman home with us. Sometimes, my wife may dress up like a student of mine and fuck my brains out. Sometimes I indulge a rape fantasy of her's by donning a mask and holding her down while I fuck her. Like I said no secrets, no lies. I'm willing to do anything to make her happy, as she makes me the happiest man on earth. Oh shit! I forgot, you can't see her, let me describe this beautiful woman who is slumming it with me. 5'2, Blonde hair, 110 pound beauty. Her body is the type people built cults around. Her perfect 32B sized breast are the stuff porno's wish they could film. Her nipples are small, cute, and pink. Her lips beg you to kiss her and her butt can take a spanking like no other. Seeing that ass turn red turns us both on. 

Me? Well, I'm a bit below average. I'm in ok shape for someone who doesn't work out and my job doesn't require a lot of exercise. I stand at 6 feet even. I have short brown hair with blue eyes. I wear glasses, I am starting to get the famous "Dad Bod" yet we have no children. Jayden can't have kids and I consider my students to be my legacy. We have though about adoption, but haven't decided yet. My most impressive feature is my cock. I'm not porn star big, but I'm above average at 7in. Did you know the average size is only 5.4in. Growing up, watching porn, I always thought the average was 6 inches. I figured porn stars were the exemption to the rule, and the rest of us walked around with cocks like mine. Then I actually looked up the average, blew my mind, but I digress. I'm not giving you mine story so you can think about how big my cock is. No I'm telling you my story, because I'm sure you want to hear how Jayden and I fulfilled our fantasy of sleeping with a young girl. 

An hour later I arrive home to find my beautiful wife setting the table. She is wearing a sexy yellow sundress. I don't see any underwear lines and take that as a sign she is horny. I hope so, because Maya has never effected me like that before. Sure, I love her voice and only a blind man wouldn't notice the beauty she is becoming, but I've never had my body react to her's before. I've never thought about her body like that before. Now I want to take my sexual frustration out on my wife. " It smells great in here, honey" I take over setting the table and she kisses my cheek. " Thank you David, so how was your day?" I get her a rundown of the day ending with the tutor session with Maya. "Maya coming along then?" she inquires as the food is plated and we sit down to eat. I look down to see baked chicken breast with mashed potatoes and carrots. " This looks great honey" We take turns making dinner, as it happens we both enjoy cooking. I dig in and listen to a rundown of her day. She is a great saleswoman and the breadwinner of our family. As dinner winds down, I collect the plates and ask Jayden to relax in the living room while I clean up. 

Dishes done and table cleaned off I go to join my wife. I find she has stretched out on the couch and is watching 50 shades of Grey. I smile as notice one of her hands is lazily rubbing the outline of her womanhood. Not trying to bring real pleasure to herself, but just enjoying the feeling of her fingers running up and down. I stand in the doorway and enjoy to view. I know, she knows I'm watching. Nothing in the movements of her body could tell you that, but I see the twinkle in her eyes. We love to watch each other, both of us voyeuristic at heart. Slowly her movements speed up and, under the guise of adjusting her position, she opens her legs further. The fact that she isn't wearing panties no longer a guess. Her womanhood is bare and her fingers start to really explore her pussy. She makes direct eye contact with me. My smile widens has my cock hardens. I have no need to get embarrassed about the tent forming in my pants now. In fact, I reach down and unzip my pants, pulling my hard member out. Her eyes drop as one of her fingers enter her body. "Ohhh yes" she moans lowly as her finger goes in and out. I start to run my hand up and down my shaft. She motions for me to come closer. 

I move towards her, but she stops me as I reach the end of the couch. She tells me to sit, "You can look, but no touching. " I smile, but then she continues, " that means that too" she points to my dick. I take my hand away and growl at her. She loves to tease me and experience tells me it is worth the torture. She stands up and lifts the dress off her body. I look over her body. I never get tired of this site. It is as exciting to see it now as it was the first time. I know I know your thinking bullshit, no married man looks at his wife that way after marriage. Well that's your opinion, but you are not married to this women. "Your so beautiful Jayden." She smiles but says nothing. She knows I mean it, but is too busy setting up her next move. Her hands run up and down her body, never stopping, but not afraid to pinch a nipple or slap her own ass. I watch the erotic show, my cock straining to feel something anything. My eyes begging to join in or at least be able to touch myself again. I know better than to ask or beg. She will just make me wait longer if I do. Instead I wait and watch. 

"David.... Oh yes..... David..... I'm so wet right now." I watch as she puts two fingers in her little hairless pussy. "You want me honey?" I nod yes. "YOU really want me..... then take me" Before she finished her sentence I've pulled her onto me and she screams as I enter her body." SHIT!!" Her leg and arms wrap around me as I place my hands on her waist and lift her body up then allowing her to crash down. "FUCK YES!" she cheers as my cock starts to bring real pleasure to her. "GIVE.... IT... TO.... ME!" she get out between bounces. I love the feeling of her breast against my face. I love to kiss and lick them when they come into range of my mouth. I can feel her butt hitting my thighs, I start slamming her body down onto mine. "FUCK ME!!!" she reacts to the increased pressure. Then something happens, she decids to take charge and flips me off the couch. Somehow, forcing us to roll until she remains on top. "Good boy" she rewards me with her hips grinding into me. "OH Jayden! Don't stop that" I moan and reach up. Squeezing her breast and rubbing her nipples. She loves it when I play with her nipples. Being together as long as we have, we know what the other likes and wants. Our bodies working together perfectly. 

"Jayden, not yet.... I want more" I warn her. She knows that means if he wants she could keep going and I would cum, but I want this to last. I want to make her scream in pleasure. She relents and slows down, bring her lips next to my ears," How do you want me?" I tell her to get on her hands and knees. I look at her butt and smack her once ...hard. "Oh yes!..... again baby" she encourages me. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! switching cheeks with each hit. Her milky white skin turning red, then, without warning, I line my dick up with her pussy and rub my head against her. My turn to tease a bit. " OH David.... just fuck me please.... fuck my pretty little pussy" Damn it! she knows me too well, I planed on teasing her for a bit. A bit of lighthearted revenge for earlier, but I love when she talks dirty. It drives me wild and I can't hold back. I push my hips forward and I'm inside her once again. "That' is baby! fuck this slut.... fuck your sex toy" she rewards us both with her dirty talk. It turns me on more, thus causing me to put more effort into my thrust. Going deeper and harder each time. She moans and writhes, I smack her ass again. "YES SMACK IT... TAKE IT... IT'S YOURS" I hit her again and again. My dick goes deeper with each hit. "You like this Jayden? .... You like your husband's cock? .... Where do you want it baby?" 

She knows right away, I'm going to cum soon. I want to know where she wants it. We've done everything together before, there isn't a spot on her body I haven't covered with my cum . That doesn't mean I can shoot my load anywhere I want anytime I want. Depending on the type of sex we are having, that usually determinants where it will go. We make love, I cum in her pussy. We fuck dirty, then I cum on her ass or tits. Then there are times like tonight where we are just fucking. We both wanted the other and really anything could happen. In that spirit she says, " My mouth... cum in my mouth baby" I start to pump faster. Cumming in her mouth is a favorite of mine, but something that rarely happened. I felt her cum twice and never once slowed down. Sometimes she can even orgasm without cumming, so she may have orgasmed more than that. I'm guessing the "cum-shot" is the reward for tonight. "Here is comes" I warn her. She turns around and opens wide for me. I aim downward and watch my first shot hit her on the cheek. I correct my aim and the rest goes in her waiting mouth. I see her tongue covered with it and smile. I love the sight of a woman with my seed in her mouth, " Oh Honey, that was great" I compliment her as she uses her finger to scoop up the first shot and deposit it into her mouth. I watch her swallow it all and then she stand up and kisses me. Yes, I kiss her deeply, tasting myself in her mouth. No I don't care, why would I?

We sit back down on the couch and cuddle. "So Jayden, any notes?" We always ask about our lovemaking. Neither of us wants to take the other for granted and being open and honest about everything drives us to always strive for more. "I wouldn't have minded fucking you until you came in me earlier, but you asked nicely and that spanking was divine. So overall, I've got no complaints. What about you?" "Nothing honey, your teasing drove me crazy. As you already know, but it was worth it." I kiss her and we hold each other for a bit. You may think I'm insane, but I think this is the best part of our relationship. Post sex, in each other's arms. There's nothing better than being with the one you love, completely open and knowing they will protect you as you protect them. 

"So what got you so in the mood" I inquire. She laughs, "What it can't just be my husband coming home from a long day's work." chuckle and she continues, " My co-worker showed me some pictures of her daughter." I wait. " She was at the beach" I smile, " Oh, how old is she?" I ask curious. "Not sure, somewhere between 13-15. So hot though. Her tits looked ready for some action." Hey I warned you, we are open and honest with each other. And we love each other's kinks. "Oh yeah, describe her to me" I listen as she describes a beautiful young lady, one we both would like to fantasize about. Then she asks me the same. "Maya Hart" is my answer. Jayden met Maya last week, so she knows how beautiful she is, " Why now?" Jayden ask. I tell her about noticing her breast and my hard-on. "Maya didn't say anything, so my job is safe" I end the story. She laughs, "I figured as much, I bet she's at home right now touching herself. Thinking about her dirty music teacher getting a big hard dick. Oh yeah she playing with that little underage pussy right now" Jayden teases me. Little did we know....

(Maya's House) 

"Ohhhh YES!!!!" Maya moans " Fuck me Mr. Johns" her fingers rubbing her clit back and forth and wishing she hadn't ran out of the classroom so fast.


End file.
